Rainy Days and Mondays
by Reality.Hurts.xo
Summary: Anna Everwood has known the Potter-Weasley family since forever. They are basically the only family that she has ever known.What happens when she comes home, after a year apart? What feelings will she discover?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The idea for this story was created from events that have happened in my life. This is the first story that I am truly commiting to, so I will appreciate all help.

____________

Prologue.x

.Godrics Hollow.

The streetlight were starting to glow, as the last rays of the days' sun shone upon the earth. The car that the Ministry had sent for me, was driving smoothly along the road…However the serenity of my surroundings, did anything but sooth me-the butterflies in my stomach were creating a terrifying sensation.

Of course, I had no reason whatsoever to be frightened. I was going to be with the people that I had already spent most of my life with.-But after almost a year since I had last seen them, I wondered what they would think of me. Had I changed at all?

As we rode down that last street, and I could see the house coming into view, I took a few deep, steadying breaths, and stroked the charm bracelet on my wrist.

I was ready.


	2. Chapter 2

When the car halted to a smooth stop, I was no longer nervous. The chauffeur opened the door of the car for me, and handed me my small travelling bag. Most of my things were already at the house, so I had needed to bring very little. I bid the man goodbye, and watched as the car took off once again, before starting down the path that led to the house.

I had barely had the time to turn around, when I was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug. I was swept off my feet, and spun around in circles.

There was only one person who would do such a thing.

'James- cannot-breath!' I choked out. He put me down, but stayed close to me. On his face ,he wore a sheepish grin.

James Sirius Potter, was the oldest son of Harry and Ginny Potter. He was older than me by a year and a half, and taller than me by several inches. James had his fathers' unruly, jet-black hair and his mothers kind chocolate brown eyes. He liked to play pranks, and loved a good laugh.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but that would be a lie." He told me, his grin as huge as before. Then, before I had the time to retaliate, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He ran, and boy, did he go fast. I screamed at the top of my lungs, and told him-begged him- to put me down. My pleas only encouraged him.

When he finally placed me down on the porch, I felt as though I could kiss the ground. James knew that I hated heights, and always came up with new ways to bother me.

Just as I was about to yell at him, I heard another voice call. "Anna!" This time it was feminine, and it belonged to Lily, James' younger sister. She came, and launched herself at me, but it was in a gentle manner. Lily was the little sister that I never had.

Though she was younger than me, Lily was rapidly surpassing my height. She looked so grown up, and had changed so much since I had last seen her. Her beautiful red hair, was no longer shoulder-length, but it went to mid-way down her back. She was wearing the clothes that were the current fashion trend in the muggle world. She was also wearing makeup-not to much, but still enough to make it visible. She looked so much like her mum, that it was scary.

"Come on Annie, mum's been dying to see you. She's in the kitchen." Lily told me ,whilst taking my hand and leading me into the house.

The inside of the house hadn't changed at all. It was the same, homey, comfortable place, that I had left. The hardwood floors shined as though they had just been waxed, and the chandelier- a family heirloom that Ginny had inherited-shone brightly over the staircase that faced the door. The smell of the kitchen drifted towards us. Ginny had the same cooking skills as her mother.

"Mum! Guess who's here?" Lily called out . Her voice echoed around the house.

The sound of a heavy bowl being placed on a table, and the scuffling of feet soon followed.

"Annie? Is it you?" Ginnys' voice asked. She didn't wait for an answer, for she already knew that it was me. Like her, daughter, she came to hug me. Ginny was the perfect vision of a _cool _mum. She listened to the music that teenagers liked, and she wore fashionable clothing. She also knew a lot of famous people, for she had played for the Holyhead Harpies, the all-witch quidditch team. And even though she had to scold her children often, they could never stay mad at her for long.

"Look at you, all grown up. Your parents would be so proud. I've missed you so much. "Ginny had the habit of saying things too quickly, so I had to wait a few moments before responding .

"Thank you, I've missed you too Aunt Ginny." I told her.

"We're so happy that you are back."

"Thank you Aunt Ginny, you don't know how much this means to me."

"Nonsense, dear. Why don't you get yourself settled in with Lily, while I finish cooking dinner. Harry is picking up Albus from his friends house, and then we will eat-and, James , you will help set the table."

I could hear James whine "Mum!" as Lily brought me up to our room-the room that we had shared for as long as I could remember. It was on the second floor of the house, right next to Albus'. As Lily chatted on, I was remembering all the memories that I had lived in the house, and all the memories that I hadn't.

When we stopped at the door, I couldn't help but laugh a little at the sign that was posted. Lily and I had made it when we were very young. It read something to embarrassing to tell.

She opened the door, and the smell of the perfume that she adored filled my senses. Everything had remained the same. The walls were painted a soft green, and the floor was covered with a lilac coloured carpet. Both double beds were placed near the window, separated only by the white nightstand. The walls were covered with the posters of the bands we liked, and pictures were plastered everywhere.

I ran to the bed on the left-my bed, and jumped up on it.

I was home.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright. So I'm sorry that the story hasn't been updated. As some of you know, my computer was on the fritz, and the one that I was using didn't have a great internet connection. I hope you like it! Review and comment!_

My name is Johannah-Grace Everwood, more commonly referred to as Anna. I am almost 16 years old, and I like to believe that my life is somewhat normal. Maybe the fact that never really got to know my parents, was a contributing factor to my un-averagness (and yes, I know that that word does only exist in my head).

I grew up only knowing about my mother, Janna Everwood. She and my father- her first love- had had me when they were 15 and 16 years old, not long before my father moved to Australia with his family, who had no idea that I even existed. Mum a girl with no parents, sought comfort from the family of her childhood nanny, Molly Weasley. Mrs. Weasley raised seven kids of her own, and her youngest and only daughter, Ginny- Ginny Potter, in case you aren't comprehending or following my boring life story- was expecting her second child, so Molly knew that my mum was pregnant almost right away.

Instead of turning her out to the streets, like she thought they would, the Weasleys' cared for her as if she were once again a little girl.

I guess that's all I really knew about my family. I never got to meet my father, and my mum died a couple of years after I was born. I stayed with Ginny throughout all of my childhood, and she was like a mother to me. The last year we had spent apart was an un-normal occurrence, as well as a huge shock. Somehow, I had been contacted by my mothers' younger sister, Rebekah. Rebekah was only 5 years older then I, and when my grandparents died she was sent to live with her aunt. Aunt Elisabeth, like everyone else, had no idea that my mother was pregnant, and assumed that she wanted to stay in England only to finish her schooling.

When Rebekah found out of my existence, she immediately wanted to spend time with me. I accepted her invitation, for I wanted to know more about my immediate family. Becka was pretty amazing. We bonded closely, and we were interested in so many of the same things. She was a journalist as well as a model for the American Witch magazine, and she was always full of life and fun. I attended the wizarding school in New York, a school that didn't offer boarding.

I had agreed to spend the year with her and I stayed true to my word, but after much consulting, I decided that America just wasn't for me and that I needed to return to my home in England.

And that concludes the very brief and boring life, of Anna Everwood.

Lily pulled me out of my thoughts, and we started up a conversation. I learned of the boys that she liked and the girls that James and Albus had dated. I learned about the relationship between her cousin, one of my best friends, Rose, and Scorpius Malfoy. She said that she had been planning on painting the room, but she didn't know which color I would prefer, so she decided to wait for my return. She told me that everybody missed me so much, and that she was so happy that I was back. I was glad too.

We were in the midst of a giggle fit, when a voice at the door interrupted us.

"When will you girls ever grow up?"

"ALBUS!" I screamed, and launched myself at him. Even though I was close to both James and Lily, Albus and I were always extremely close as children. We were the same age, and our birthdays were only 6 days apart. He was the one that encouraged me to take my first steps. He was one of the people I aspired to be.

"ANNA!" He laughed. Albus and James were almost identical, minus the fact that Albus had his fathers emerald green eyes. Albus was also the more conservative, considerate one - even though he made quite a few jokes with his family and close friends.

"Look at you! You're so different!" I said.

"So are you Annie - but you haven't really grown," his comment earned him a slap on the head, but it didn't make him stop his laughter. "Come on girls, mom said that it was time to eat. Annie, dad's really eager to see you!"

"Yeah, jeez. He got so emotional when he found out that you were coming back. Sometimes we think he's more hormonal than mum is." Lily laughed.

The three of us burst to uncontrollable laughter as we walked down the stairs. Some things never did change.

I could not wait to see my Uncle Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Corrections : - Anna was not in New York, but rather California.

- Janna's family that lived in America, thought that she died when her parents did.

- The Weasleys thought that Rebekah died.

We were still laughing as we got down the stairs. I don't even remember what had been so funny in the first place.

As we were walking to the dining room, I heard Uncle Harry's heavy footsteps cross the room, and come to meet us.

Harry hadn't changed much. Like I said before, both of his son's had inherited his messy jet-black hair, which only featured a few stray grey streaks. His round glasses covered his emerald green eyes, that looked as teary as Lily told me. The scar that marked him as the Boy-Who-Lived was still vibrant and contrasted against his pale skin. Harry was tall, and still stayed in shape despite the fact that he only played Quidditch for pleasure.

"Anna." He said, and he came over to me and hugged me with as much strength as James and Al had.

All I could do was laugh, because even though Harry Potter liked to be a tough-guy, he was the ultimate teddy-bear. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, and you?"

"I've missed you so much!" he said, and he held me at arm-length.

"So I've heard." I laughed.

"Come on, lets eat. I want to hear all about your aunt, and America." he said, and we followed him to the table.

Aunt Ginny set out the food around the table, and we sat in the same line up that we always had. At the head of the table sat Harry, then came Albus and James, Ginny at the other end, me and then Lily. We ate and talked, and we laughed at all the stories of the past.

"America was just fantastic. The bright lights, the big cities and small towns, the food, the beaches and the sun. Becka showed me all the things that teenagers do over there, and even though some of their habits are bizarre, it was cool to learn about them." I said, answering Harry's question.

"And your Aunt, what exactly does she do again?" Albus asked.

"Becka is a journalist and a model for one of their top-selling magazines. It's called the American have great articles that touch important topics, and all of the people who work there are so nice."

"A model, you say?" James asked with a grin, and Ginny slapped him across the head.

"And how about the school that you attended?" Ginny asked.

"Greenfield was great, but still nothing compared to my experiences atHogwarts. The school is in the city, and its huge. The muggles just think that its some super private secondary school for rich kids. They have excellent course choices and the academic standards are set really high. Everybody who goes there has advanced knowledge in things that Hogwarts doesn't even teach. Oh, and the Library is just so -"

"There she goes, blabbering about knowledge." Lily joked around and we all laughed, "tell us about the people and the activities."

"Everyone there is related to somebody important. I'm not stretching the truth, believe me. They all ride home in their fancy cars or limos, and they attend the most prestigious parties. You wouldn't believe the clothing that they wore. They looked like they'd stepped right out of a fashion magazine. You would think that they were real snobs, but everybody was kind to me- especially because I was the new kid. They also don't need to worry about dorm mates, because the school doesn't offer boarding. They have an Art department as well as one for Quidditch. Also, they are really involved with muggle foundations and charities, and they participate in their traditions. "

"I wish that I could go to America. Is sounds so fun and sunny. It rains here all the time! I want to spend days at a beach,just lounging around." of course Lily would be ignoring everything but the fact that she could get a good tan (which is non-probable because of her fair skin).

"Well, Becka said that you are all welcome to stay at her place whenever you feel like a visit. Actually, she is going to come here in a couple of weeks with her boyfriend. She has some things to talk to you about, Aunt Ginny. And she really wants to see everyone."

We spent awhile longer talking, before Ginny suggested that we get into something more comfortable. It was already getting late. I then remembered the things that I bought for them, and I said that I would bring them down stairs.

Lily and I went back up stairs and changed into our pyjamas, all the while laughing and enjoying each other's company. It was definetly just like old times. I looked in one of my valises, and picked out a pair of comfy gray pants, and a bright pink Hollister sweater.

The gifts that I had brought were in the same valise, so I had no trouble finding them. I hoped that they would like them.


End file.
